


I Feel Like That's On Me

by checkr1bored



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, may died, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkr1bored/pseuds/checkr1bored
Summary: Peter Parker dies on the beach against Toomes and six years later he wakes up in a secret SHIELD facility.“S-so what I’ve been in a coma? No, you’re lying” I’m starting to hyperventilate again.“No Parker. Not a coma, you’ve been dead… for six years”**ON HIATUS SORRY**
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 250





	1. Awakening

* * *

**Homecoming Night**

**[2017]**

* * *

~Peter~

_He drops me on the ground a final time before picking me up with one of his mechanical wings, I can vaguely see his other wing pull back aiming the tip of one of its many blades towards my body._

_The blade tears through my chest and detaches from the vulture’s wingsuit as I scream in pain. Toomes leaves and I’m alone. (Oh god, I’m going to die alone) I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and the pained sobs that each come with a burst of pain._

_After some time passed, (I honestly can't tell if it's been minutes or hours) all the pain and the noise begins to fade and I can see a faint light in the corner of my sight, is someone there?_

_"h-" I can hardly make it through the first syllable before gasping for air and loudly coughing up what I assume is blood. (whoever it is had to hear me cough right)_

_I can hear somebody's footsteps getting closer and closer to me and I struggle to keep myself awake long enough to see who it is, the light is covered by a shadow and a male voice gasps-_

_"holy fuck" The voice is familiar but I'm too out of it to determine who it is._

_"hmm-" I'm reduced to moaning now but I can't seem to bring myself to care. The man crouches down next to me and brushes the hair out of my face._

_“I-it’s okay kid, umm it’s Happy, I’m gonna… shit, I’ve gotta call Tony, just hold on okay?” Happy? Oh yeah, Happy, he can help._

_“Hhh… Hah… p-puh” I can’t finish the name before I am weakly coughing again. The older man turns from his phone,_

_“Hey, kid don’t push yourself. I’m calling Tony and he’s gonna help you out okay? Just hold on kid” I can hear the urgency in his voice as he puts his phone to his ear and then “Boss you’ve got to get down to Coney Island… No, not later now… Boss… Boss lis… BOSS, IT’S THE KID! Just get here fast, please hurry” Happy hangs up and turns back to me cradling my cheek “c’mon kid just stay awake until Tony gets here, got it?” I slowly turn my head to look directly at Happy, wincing at the movement._

_“I-ir’n m’n?” I whisper, staring at the older man my gaze glossy and unfocused._

_“Yeah, kid. Ironman is coming, don’t you wanna see Ironman? You need to stay awake for that, hear me ki-” Happy is cut off by a thud somewhere behind him. “Stay awake, kid please, I’ll be right back I promise” I don’t see where Happy goes and I don’t hear him either, I start to feel myself losing consciousness. (no. I need to stay awake, Happy said I had to) I hear the sound of metal moving before,_

_“Kid?!” Mr.Stark runs to me crouching by my side, taking in the giant spear in my chest._

_“M-m’sr st- st” I break into another bloody coughing fit. Mr.Stark’s eyes immediately filled with worry, he reaches his hand to brush through my now dirty curls._

_“Hey, kid don’t talk. Just… everything is gonna be alright okay?” The man’s words mixed with the soothing motion of his fingers are relaxing and I feel my anxiety start to drift._

_“M-’m tired…. M’ sr st- st’ rk a-an s-scared” I let out a soft sob as tears start to stream down my face again._

_“I know Pete” his hand moves from my hair to wipe the tears from my eyes “ FRI? W- what are his chances?” my breath hitches at his question to the AI._

_“He won’t make it to any hospital sir” The AI’s voice breaks the silence, I see my mentor’s eyes fill with tears as I start to sob until one gets caught in my throat turning into a harsh cough._

_“Pete, please you need to calm down, just breathe” the older man gently places his arms under my torso drawing me into his lap, cradling my head and combing through my hair as I continue to lightly sob._

_The older man shushes me before softly singing,_

_“Dormi dormi o mio bambino_

_Sulle onde qui vicino”_

_My sobs slowly turn to quiet whimpers at the sound of the man’s voice laced with the feeling of his fingers through my hair._

_“E sogna gli angeli del ciel_

_Dormi dormi mio tesor_

_Resta sempre nel mio cuor”_

_I stare up into the man’s eyes and he stares into mine, both of us silently crying._

_“Vieni vieni o dolce suono_

_Scendi adesso come un dono”_

_Tony pulls me closer trying not to shift the blade._

_“E porta pace e gioia e amor_

_Dormi dormi mio tesor_

_Resta sempre sul mio cuor”_

_I let out a soft sob and he shushes me before gently kissing my forehead._

_“Dormi e sogna mio tesor_

_Resta sempre sul mio cuor”_

_I nuzzle into his touch and continue to block the pain with the sound of Tony’s voice._

_“Bianca notte tra le stelle_

_Ti riconosco in mezzo a mille”_

_I can feel the last bit of life slipping away from me, but I don’t feel scared anymore._

_“Tutti cantano con noi_

_Dormi dormi mio tesor_

_Prendi gioia dal Signor”_

_I look at the man a final time before he leans down to draw me further into his chest and kiss my forehead but this time not moving away, instead he whispers into my hair,_

_“It’s okay Pete, you can sleep now, everything will be okay I promise” Tony’s tears wet my hair as the older man softly sobs. My eyes start to close and the world quiets, but the warmth of Tony’s arms remains and I’m okay._

_Everything is okay._

* * *

**Six Years Later**

**[2023]**

* * *

I’m alive? 

I can feel myself breathing, but I have this deep feeling that I shouldn’t be. What’s going on?

_‘everything will be okay I promise’_

I gasp in a breath of air as a bright light fills my vision and my hands fly to my chest, nothing is there just a scar that looks like it’s been there for years. That’s when I realize somebody else I’m hyperventilating and the machine that I am attached to is going wild, which only serves to distress me more.

A large group of doctors enter the room, all wide-eyed at the fact that I’m awake. One of the doctors walks up to my I.V. and injects something (I assume is a sedative) into my veins.

“W-wha ‘s goin o-on?” I don’t get a response before I pass out again.

The next time I wake up I’m isn’t alone. An unfamiliar man sits in the chair next to me using a tablet I’ve never seen before.

“Who are you?” I ask, my voice croaky from lack of use. The man’s head immediately snaps up before quickly turning off and placing the tablet aside.

“Ahh, Mr. Parker welcome back to the land of the living. My name is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, now before we start i need to ask you a few simple questions, okay?” I stare at the man for a second before nodding. “Okay, great. Now first off state your full name please”

“Peter Benjamin Parker” Mr.Fury hums in agreement before starting his list of questions.

“How old are you Mr. Parker?” 

“Fifteen” These questions are easy… right?

“What is the month?”

“September”

“Good, good now the final question. What year is it?” I hesitate before answering this question worried that somehow I might get it wrong,

“T- two thousand and S-seventeen?” The facial expression the man makes worries me.

“Okay, son I’m just gonna get this out of the way now so we can move on from this. The year is twenty twenty-three” His words shock me into momentary silence.

“S-so what I’ve been in a coma? No, you’re lying. Where is Mr. Stark? I wanna talk to Mr. Stark!” I’m starting to hyperventilate again.

“No Parker. Not a coma, you’ve been dead… for six years”

Now I’m just not breathing, I gasp and gasp for air but keep failing. I sit up straight, yanking several wires off my chest and ignoring Fury’s voice telling me to calm down and lay back. Fury then reaches over and pushes a button and I feel the drugs pump into my system.

_‘It’s okay Pete, you can sleep now’_

“T-tony” I whisper as I fall back into darkness.


	2. A Brief History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets some information about what has happened to the Avengers since his battle with the Vulture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the next few chapters planned out but I still love to hear your ideas because I don't always like what I write so please let me know what you think
> 
> \- Author

* * *

**SHIELD Facility**

**[2023]**

* * *

~Peter~

_“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid.”_

_“I’m fifteen.”_

_“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I, I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”_

I wake with a gasp and wipe the single tear that I realize has run down my cheek. I use my time alone to look around my room and see what’s here, it seems like a pretty basic hospital room with a bed, machines, a few chairs, a clock, no windows and a door that probably could withstand the full power of my super strength. Just a completely normal hospital room, yeah.

I sit and watch the clock for about an hour before I hear the door being unlocked and Fury steps in with a tray of food and a tablet.

“Goodmorning Mr. Parker” I don’t want to talk to him but I will, for now at least.

“Yeah whatever” what? I never said I’d be nice. Fury rolls his eyes before approaching me with the food and then taking a seat next to me.

“I thought you might like a history lesson, about the last six years or so.” I stare into his eye for a moment before using my arms to push myself into a sitting position and adjust my pillow.

“Okay, then what have I missed Mr. Pirate” The older man scoffs and the corner of his lip curls up. Fury scoots his chair closer to my bed and pulls out his tablet before handing it to me, it’s open to a file with a date in 2018 titled ‘Thanos’. I turn to Fury “Who is Thanos?”

“The Titan Thanos was a genocidal warlord, his main objective was to, as he put it, bring balance to the universe. Of course, to him, that meant eradicating half of every living being in the galaxy with six magic stones.” I just stare at him with my mouth open for a few seconds before asking the question eating at me,

“So how did the avengers beat them? Was there a big battle? What happened?” Fury rubbed his face with one of his hands and sighed.

“We didn’t” 

“What” I meant to yell but only managed a whisper.

“We lost, Thanos turned half of all life to dust with the snap of his fingers and life went on for three years before the remaining avengers found a way to bring everyone back and finally defeat Thanos for good” holy shit. Half of the entire universe just didn’t exist for three years.

“Who did it? How did they do it?” Fury didn’t respond and instead just pointed at the tablet in my hands.

“Most of it is classified or redacted though, you’re on a need-to-know” I scoff before looking down to read what’s not blacked out. I look up after hearing the chair scrape on the floor and watch as Fury walks towards the door. “Oh, Mr. Parker there are some videos of fights on there as well as basic apps. Don’t want you to get too bored” The man exits and closes the door and I shake my head before looking back at the tablet.

While most of the information is blacked out, I got the basic gist of who the remaining avengers were and how they got everybody back. The list of heroes that survived the snap consisted of Thor, Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Colonel James Rhodes (War Machine), Scott Lang (Ant-Man), and Tony Stark (Ironman). My breath hitched at the final name on the list, where was Tony now what happened to him after the umm…incident?

I push the thought away and instead focused on what I had just read. One of the avengers (probably Tony or Bruce, that part was redacted) basically invented TIME TRAVEL and they all went back in time to get all the stones and bring them to the present and somebody snapped everyone back, but a past Thanos followed them and there was a large fight and Thanos was defeated. At some point during the battle, Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers were killed in action and any details on how they passed were also classified.

I sigh, content with the information I have for now and check out the apps on the tablet. A few of the icons on the screen are unfamiliar but I spot Google and immediately open the application hoping to find out something about the Avengers (Tony) other than what the vague SHIELD file contained. After typing in ‘Tony Stark’ and limiting the dates to 2017-2023 I start to read the article titles.

**‘The Ironman, Tony Stark Spotted at a Teen’s Funeral in Queens’**

**‘Tony Stark Takes a Leave of Absence’**

**‘Tony Stark Announces Separation With Long Time Girlfriend Pepper Potts’**

**‘Ironman Not Present Recent at Avengers Mission.**

**Has Tony Stark Quit the Avengers? ’**

I stop reading the headlines and put the tablet down next to me, I can feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks again. Was all this my fault? Did Ironman quit the avengers because of me? I turn over onto my side and pull a pillow to my chest and bury my face into it.

“He did come back you know” I turn to see Fury leaning on the door frame. “Stark was there for both battles against Thanos” I scoff at the man before turning back around, letting out a quiet sob.

“What do you want from me? Why did you do this… why bring me back?” my words are choked and emotional. I peek at Fury behind me who sighs and sits in his usual chair.

“We’ve had this planned since you died. We knew that we would need you either as leverage for Stark or something else” I shoot up and twist towards the man, now I’m mad.

“So what, that’s all I am to you?! Leverage!? That’s what my life is worth? Wow, yeah let's bring the dead teenage superhero back as if his life wasn't already traumatized enough!” Fury rolls his eyes before standing up to start pacing the room.

“Mr. Parker three years ago half the universe was restored but they also lost most of their heroes. The crime rate has skyrocketed and people need someone to look up to. So yes part of the reason you’re back is to get Stark to be Ironman again but first, we want to put Spider-man back into the world” I gawk at him for a second before realizing my chance to get something I want.

“If I’m going to do this for you then I want to see or at least call either Tony or my Aunt May” The room is silent for a moment and I see something unfamiliar in the man’s eye, pity? No, why would a soulless man like him feel something like pity?

“No. Not yet you aren’t ready for that yet” The man turns and leaves the room before I can get another word in and I roll back over and sob into my pillow harder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and at least post one chapter a week on weekends, if not more but I do have school so we'll see.
> 
> \- Author


	3. Restraints and Kind Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character and emotions!!!!!  
> I had some ideas on where I wanted to take this and little things are being changed as I go so that's fun.

* * *

**SHIELD Facility**

**[2023]**

* * *

~Peter~

I woke up screaming from yet another nightmare and pulled my knees to my chest rocking back and forth not bothering wiping the constant stream of tears running down my cheeks.

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this” I whisper to myself before looking up towards the ceiling cam. “DO YOU HEAR ME!! I CAN’T DO THIS! I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS!” I grab one of the machines displaying my vitals and throw it against the wall with a yell, then I grab the chair that Fury usually sits in and throw it towards the door. “I WANT OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!” I grab the bottom of the bed and flip it over, screaming and then falling to my knees reduced to sobbing.

The door to the room opens as five armed guards run in and restrain my arms, I fight until one of them injects something into my arm. I stop struggling and my sobs go quiet.

“P-please I, I just want Tony. I wanna go home” I sniffle, my head hanging down as someone enters the room.

“All in good time Mr. Parker but I’m afraid that for anything else to happen, we need your full co-operation” I see Fury’s boots but refuse to look up at him.

“And if I refuse? Then you’ve wasted your revival haven’t you?” before I can hear the evil pirate’s response, the sedative wins over my consciousness.

I wake from my nightmare fueled, drugged sleep in a new room and attempt to sit up but am restricted by metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I grunt and try to break them off.

“That won’t work Peter they’re vibranium cuffs” I quickly turn my head towards the voice, and there he is Fury sitting on a chair by the door. I struggle with the cuffs for a moment more before turning to the man.

“Wow, really pushing the prisoner thing aren’t you” I speak with confidence but really, I’m terrified of him right now. Fury scoffs before walking over to my bed.

“It’s a temporary safety precaution, Parker” I let my head fall back onto the uncomfortable pillow as tears start to run down my cheeks.

“I don’t want to do what you want me to, I just want to go home, see my family and finish high school” I don’t say it very loud, but I know he hears me.

“Okay listen Parker, I’ll make you a deal” he pauses for a second before continuing “A doctor is going to come in and run some tests, take a bit of blood. I will let you out of the restraints and you can have the tablet back if you remain calm. Deal?” I stay quiet for a second considering my options. 

“Deal, eye patch” I sigh and turn away as Fury walks out before returning ten minutes later followed by a kind-faced man in a white coat pulling a tray of medical supplies. The man takes one look at me before turning to Fury.

“What the hell is this Fury?!” The doctor looks tense and a bit green.

“Okay, calm down. Let’s talk about this” Fury quickly responds, obviously worried. I scoff and lift my head slightly to look at the two other men.

“What Fury you didn’t tell Mr. Doctor here about me? The teen hero that you decided to revive six years after his death and now WON’T LET SEE HIS FAMILY” I slam my head down before I see their reactions and tears stream down my cheeks more than before, I know this might’ve broken the deal but I needed to say something.

“Fury please don’t tell me you did this and didn’t tell him” I don’t look up at the doctor’s words and just wait to hear Fury’s reply.

“Stark will be informed at a later date” Fury’s voice sounded almost guilty and the doctor sighs. At least the doctor agrees with me and maybe he knows Mr. Stark.

“Jeez Fury, okay I’ll check him out you can go” The man mumbles something before I hear him turn to leave.

“Don’t forget our deal Parker” I mumble an affirmative without looking and Fury walks out. After a few seconds, I stop staring at the ceiling and squeeze my eyes shut, at least I didn’t break our deal by yelling at him a moment ago.

“Umm… It’s Peter, right?” I nod my head but don’t open my eyes or answer verbally. “Do you um… do you know why you’re strapped down?” I finally open my eyes and look into the man’s soft eyes.

“I, I had a panic attack after a n-nightmare and s-started screaming a-and I threw some m-machines and umm a chair ‘n I flipped the bed… Then I started crying and collapsed to my knees then guards came and in-injected me, th-then I woke up here” I whisper but know that the doctor heard me. Squeezing my eyes shut as another tear runs down my cheek I continue “I j-just wanna go home n’ see my family” The nice doctor sighs and brushes the tears off my face.

“I hear you kid… my name is Dr. Bruce Banner, you can call me Bruce” my eyes shoot open at the doctor’s name because Bruce Banner is the hulk and an Avenger and Tony Stark’s science bro!

“Y-you know Mr. Stark!” If possible the man’s eyes soften even more.

“Yeah Peter I know Tony” and for the first time since I woke up, I cracked a small smile even if only for a moment as Bruce starts to perform a generic physical.

“Is he… umm, okay? Like I know it’s been six years so…” The older man lightly sighs before he pauses what he is doing and looks up.

“Your death was hard on him Peter. He cared for you very much, and yes he deals with it better now than he did six years ago. But it’s Tony, he’s never been one to talk about his trauma” Bruce continues what he was doing and I sigh.

“Yeah I know” Bruce moves to take my blood pressure and looks up at me.

“What deal was Fury talking about, if you don’t mind me asking” I swallow before looking up at him.

“Umm… If I stay calm while you’re here, he’s gonna take the restraints off and let me use the tablet again” I say as I look down at the metal holding me in place.

“Oh, well then I think you’re doing fine and you aren’t giving me any trouble” Bruce turns to get something off his tray “I’m going to take some of your blood now alright?” he wipes my inner elbow before looking at me for confirmation.

“Yeah go ahead” I wince as the needle goes in but I’m otherwise calm. 

When Bruce finishes his check-up I realize two things, one I am exhausted, and two I don’t want him to leave yet, as the man goes to leave I speak up.

“Mr. Bruce?” he turns around and cocks his head “p-please don’t leave just not yet” Bruce sets down his things before walking over and pulling up a chair to my bedside.

“Alright, Pete. I can stay for a bit but you look tired, you should get some sleep” Bruce speaks quietly and softly, the complete opposite of Mr. Fury.

“Can you tell me a story about one of your Avengers missions Mr. Bruce, preferably one before I died and with Mr. Stark in it?” Bruce winced slightly at the end before smiling warmly.

“Sure kid, just let me think of one alright?” I nod and try to relax in my restraints. “Umm… Oh yeah! This isn’t about a mission but do you remember when Tony went up against Killian and extremis a bit after the battle of New York?”

“Yeah, when everyone thought he was dead ‘cause his house blew up” Bruce smiles and nods.

“That’s right. Anyways after that whole ordeal was over Tony came to me and asked for some help, next thing I knew I was giving Tony Stark a therapy session” I giggle and look at him for some confirmation. “I’m not kidding, I tried to tell him I’m not that kind of doctor but he insisted”

“Really there’s no wa-*yawn* tha’s real” Bruce pulls a blanket over me before continuing.

“Yup completely true, the thing is I ended up falling asleep five minutes in and woke just before he finished. His choice of punishment was starting again from even further back” I close my eyes and continue to listen to Bruce talk. “He was talking about being fourteen with a nanny and how….” Bruce’s voice fades as I start to fall asleep but I wake myself enough to ask him a question.

“W-will you come back, Mr. Bruce? They won’t let me see anyone else an’ I like you” I feel his hand brush through my hair.

“Of course kid, I’ll try my best” I finally fall into a dreamless sleep, content for the first time since waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Bruce and Peter?
> 
> Give me your ideas on where you wanna see this go!  
> I appreciate you!!!
> 
> -Author


	4. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure how long I want this to be but I'm trying for at least ten hopefully more but we'll see.
> 
> I know I said weekends but I posted on Wednesday last week so here we are... 1 pm at school on a Tuesday.
> 
> but nvm that ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

**SHIELD Facility**

**[2023]**

* * *

~Peter~

When I wake again the restraints are gone and the tablet is on the side table. I immediately get up and stretch because my body aches from the lack of movement from the past day (or possibly the past six years).

Looking around the room I realize how empty it is compared to my bedroom with May, we may not have had much money but it was home and it felt safe. But here? Here I’m trapped and there isn’t any other way to describe how I feel here, sure having Bruce there was really nice but who's to say he actually will come back? 

I feel like I’m on the edge of another attack when I hear the locks for the door clicked open, I take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Mister Parker” Fury stretches out his words as he walks in. “I can’t stay long I’m just here to drop off food and let you know I have a meeting this afternoon and won’t be available” 

“Okay, and what if I need to contact you?” I say sharply, the older man sighs before pointing at the tablet.

“You can reach me through there, It’s the only contact” I nod at the man and he walks out preventing further questions. I grab the tablet than lay back and roll over so my back faces the door.

While looking through the tablet I realize something, I can hack the base’s security from the device. Fury has most definitely underestimated my abilities and has given me the perfect opportunity to escape. I know that once I have the door open I have to sprint so once I break into SHIELD’s system I use the tracker on the device to figure out which facility I am in… Bingo! Central Manhattan. Oh wow, that makes this much easier for once I’m out of the building. 

Within the next ten minutes, I have the alarm systems off and the doors in my way unlocked.

Now I run.

I follow the exit signs and find myself at a staircase and jump the steps until I reach a door that says L on the sign, I yank the door open almost ripping it off its hinges. If I calculated correctly I have about fifteen seconds before they notice I’m gone and come after me.

The lobby is slightly crowded but I push through until I see the entrance and hesitate for a moment before sprinting out the doors and down the street, not stopping until I’ve made it a couple of blocks and ensured nobody is close behind me.

I use the moment to take in my surroundings, I don’t recognize much it’s mostly office buildings but a small shop catches my attention. The front of the store has a T.V. playing the news,

**“Multiple Avengers Spotted in Central Park Just Moments Ago”**

A picture of Colonel James Rhodes, Bruce Banner and… Tony Stark walking through Central Park. I stand frozen for a moment before I can hear someone running and turn to see three agents running towards me, I turn and sprint in the other direction but this time I have a destination. Central Park.

The agents aren’t enhanced so I lose them fairly quickly, I pass a store with a clothing rack on the outside and quickly swipe a hoodie and put it on without being caught. When I finally see the park, three un-marked SUVs turn the corner and I start to run faster into the park.

I pull my hood up and yank on the strings to hide my face better. I look around and notice the park getting emptier, Fury was clearing out the park. Looking around I try to spot the people I came here to find but only succeed in getting spotted by an agent.

“HEY!” The agent yells and starts towards me, my spidey sense starts to go off and right before the guy tackles me I knock him out and climb the nearest tree to hide just as a gathering of people forms by the tree seemingly not noticing me.

“We know he hasn’t left yet so keep an eye out” I know who’s voice it is immediately, Fury’s. There is no way I’m getting out of here without one of the Avengers here helping me. 

“HEY! EYEPATCH! What’s going on here?” My breath stops, It’s Mr. Stark he is actually here. I crawl down the branch to get a better view of what’s going on and there it is, Fury with some of his agents standing across from Mr. Stark, Bruce and Colonel Rhodes.

“Details are confidential Stark all you need to know is we had a breach at our facility and someone got out, that person is somewhere in this park” Fury obviously still doesn’t want Mr. Stark to know about me yet but I will make sure that he does… Today.

I hear a sharp inhale and turn to look at Bruce who has probably just figured out that Fury is talking about.

“Fury, tell me you didn’t lose him” Fury stays silent while Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes look confused. “I told you! That this wouldn’t end well, but you said you would handle it!” I can tell Bruce is trying very hard to contain his anger.

“Okay, will somebody please elaborate” Mr. Stark sounds like he’s losing his patience which can’t lead anywhere good.

“When we find him he is coming with us, he will under no circumstances be going back with you” Bruce is ignoring the other avengers behind him for the moment and only focusing on Fury.

“No, absolutely not, He isn’t ready for that and none of you could handle it” Fury shoots back almost immediately. 

“Oh, because you’re handling it so well? YOU STRAPPED HIM TO HIS DAMN BED FURY!” Bruce is really really good at controlling his anger I’m surprised he hasn’t gone full green yet.

“He was becoming destructive” Fury seems to be remaining fairly calm throughout this.

“HE HAD A PANIC ATTACK FROM A NIGHTMARE! HE WAS SCARED!” Rhodes comes up to Bruce and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, man take a deep breath” Mr. Rhode’s voice was soothing and seemed to calm Bruce fairly quickly.

I move to shift closer and the back of my neck tingles then my foot slips and suddenly I’m falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, I hate naming chapters...  
> AAAAAAnywayss I was going to make it longer but it seemed fit to leave this on a cliff hanger.
> 
> also, I know it's short but I'm feeling blocked rn
> 
> Leave your ideas pls I appreciate everything!


	5. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I know and I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is a shorter chapter but I know where I'm going and hopefully, more will come soon.
> 
> I had this chapter sitting in docs for quite a while and it was just missing an ending, thx to @Irondadandspiderson for your comment. This chapter is a mix of dialogue I loved from my original version and the new plot changes I made

* * *

**Central Park**

**[2023]** ****

* * *

~Peter~

As fast as I can, I grab the nearest branch and quickly pull myself up to straddle it. I look down back to where the conversation is taking place, luckily nobody heard my almost fall. They seem to have calmed Mr. Bruce down significantly, he is glaring at Director Eyepatch Mc Fury while Mr. Stark and Rhodes just look confused.

Mr. Stark breaks the silence “Okay I am confused, Brucie who are you talking about? Who is Fury strapping to a bed?”

Before Bruce can respond Fury cuts him off “Above your clearance level Stark, all you need to know is that a patient broke out and is somewhere in the park”

“Is that what he is now your ‘patient’ what about prisoner because last I checked patients can leave when they want and they give permission for medical procedures performed on them!” Bruce looks like he’s losing his patience again but shows no sign of calming down this time.

“You know he was in no position to give consent at the ti-” Fury gets cut off before he can finish,

“THEN ASK HIS GUARDIANS he is a minor he couldn’t have given you permission himself anyways and both of the people were in their right minds to give that consent!” Bruce is practically growling at Fury now.

“Hold up this guy's a kid?” Mr. Stark cuts in “Fury you’re testing on minors without their guardian's permission? Who the hell is this guy anywa-”

**_\/\/\/\/\/CRACK\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

The branch I’m on snaps and I’m falling, 

shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit! 

I land on my arm and there is a sickening snap, a second later pain is coursing throughout the limb. As quickly as possible I roll over to relieve some of the pressure from my arm.

“GAAH!” I’m breathing heavily whilst clutching my injured arm to my chest, I don’t notice the silence until the asshole pirate breaks it.

“Is this what you wanted Parker? Because I can promise you this isn’t going to end the way you hoped.” He stands above me his face laced with anger and the slightest bit of pity.

Immediately start to crawl back to get away from the man with my good arm. 

My mind can’t focus on anything other than  _ I need to getaway! I can’t go back. _

“I- I won’t go back” I say sharply but all the man does is glare angrily back “p-please d-don’t make me go back” my words are whimpered now as my back hits a tree and I can’t move any further.

“Nuh-uh, this is not up for discussion. I told you-” Fury starts to scold me but I’ve reached my breaking point.

“NO! I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS!” I pause for a moment to wipe the tears from my cheeks before continuing “I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR LEVERAGE, I AM A HUMAN BEING” my hand is digging into the soil beneath me.

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO WHAT YOU DID! AT ANY POINT DID YOU EVER THINK MAYBE I WOULDN’T WANT TO BE REVIVED AND USED AS LEVERAGE FOR THE MAN WHO IS THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE TO A DAD” 

Nobody is talking, I take a deep breath before resuming my breakdown “I had a life and people I loved, then yeah I died and that fucking sucked but I died and he was there *sniff* a-and he held me and he made me feel safe. B-But then I woke up there in a room with a bunch of strangers t-telling me I was dead for six years who also refuse to let me see anyone I love. I-I just wanted to see him, please don’t make me go back” my words are whispered now and I’m looking at the ground to avoid looking at anyone around me.

“Peter?” I turn to look at Tony’s face which holds a mix of grief, shock and pure rage. Once he sees my face his anger intensifies tenfold before he snaps his head towards Fury.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO FURY!” somehow the man in question manages to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“Stark calm down for a minute” Fury’s words only help to fuel Tony’s anger.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I’M LOOKING AT MY KID WHO LAST I CHECKED DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS SIX FUCKING YEARS AGO, SO DON’T BULLSHIT ME FURY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” I don’t think I’ve seen Tony this mad, not even after the ferry incident.

“I’m not explaining myself to you Stark” Fury sharply states before turning to some agents “Restrain him and take him back to the facility, make sure he sees medical first then take the tablet and bring the cuffs back” 

Before anyone can say anything, I’m cornered in by two agents and being roughly grabbed by my upper arms.

“NOOOO!! LET GO OF ME!!! I DON’T WANNA GO! LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!” I’m kicking my legs and thrashing in the agent’s grips as tears stream down my face “MR. STARK DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME AGAIN!!!! I HATE IT! PLEASE!!! LET GO OF ME!! One of the agents tries to get a better grip and harshly grabs my broken forearm “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

There’s a loud roar before I pass out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on what you wanna see happen and thanks again to @Irondadandspiderson for their comment on the last chapter.
> 
> P.S.  
> I think I'm gonna start a side piece for this story of chapters and plots that got scrapped like the original storyline for this chapter, so look out for that.
> 
> P.P.S.  
> What would you think about a possible perspective change next chapter?


	6. In my Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV of the years that Peter was gone for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I am a terrible author it's been three months and I have been working on and off on this fic and have a crap ton of others that I have just started but HERE IT IS and I'm going to try really hard to make sure I don't leave this for another three months because I do really love this fic.
> 
> ALSO, I now have an Instagram for updates and fic recs so...  
> https://www.instagram.com/checkr1bored.ao3/  
> or @ checkr1bored.ao3 if you wanna check that out.
> 
> but enjoy the chapter this is the longest one yet!
> 
> -CB :)

* * *

**Avengers Compound**

**The Night**

**[2017]**

* * *

~Tony~

I can’t stop thinking about the kid. What he did was wrong, yes of course because Peter disobayed a direct order and almost killed a hundred people AND himself in the process. Maybe I was too harsh on him though, I won’t keep the suit forever but he needs to learn and maybe I’ll mentor him, take him under my wing and make him my protege. I wasn’t kidding when i said i wanted to be break the cycle Howard had started and maybe the kid is my chance, Pep has never expressed any want for a kid (at least not one with me) and I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for any of that not the pregnancy not the crying, screaming and diapers. At least with Peter that part is over and maybe just needs a supporting male figure to guide him to adulthood.

Jeez. Where the hell did that come from? Maybe I'm slightly more attached to the kid than I thought.

“Hey, Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Yeah Fri?”

“You have an incoming call from Mr. Hogan sir” Why would Happy need to talk to me, moving day was a fairly simple task so if something went wrong it most likely wasn’t Hap’s fault.

“Put it through Fri” I wait a second before hearing the click signaling I’ve been connected. 

“Happy, how’s moving day going bud?” There is almost no time passed before Happy responded.

“Boss you’ve got to get down to Coney Island” I didn’t overly pay attention to the tone of Happy’s voice before spitting out a sarcastic reply.

“Awww Hap you wanna go to an amusement park with me, I can’t right now though I’m busy maybe later plus aren’t you supposed to be heading moving day right now?

“No, not later now” again I ignore the obvious fear and worry in the other man’s voice as well as what he said before cutting him off.

“Look Hap i’m kind of busy right now anyways, you know with super important work and there is just so so much of it you know” I look at the iron-spider holo-prints in front of me as I talk over Happy mentally sighing at myself again for everything that went on between me and the ki-

“BOSS IT’S THE KID!!!” Happy’s words cut through my thoughts like a knife and I immediately shoot out of my seat “Just get here fast, please hurry” and the call cuts off as a suit forms around me and I shoot off into the night.

“FRIDAY give me Peter Parker’s vitals now” My voice is sharp and filled with concern and urgency.

“I am unable to see Mr. Parker’s vitals at this time as you have confiscated his suit”

“FUCK” I am such a fucking idiot! 

I start flying faster but the second I can see Coney Island my mind shuts down for a second before quickly rebooting the second I see the kid on the ground.

**//\\\Later that Night//\\\**

Storming out of the hospital I get into my suit and fly away ignoring the voices behind me.

“FRIDAY block all calls, I don’t give a shit how urgent they are”

“Yes boss”

Instead of going to the compound or tower I keep going towards the home I grew up in, a place I haven’t visited since I moved to Malibu. I land harshly and get out of my suit as fast as possible, tripping over my feet as I enter the large building, I can’t breath.

“FUUUCCCKKK!!!” I scream and grab a lamp of a side table and smash it into a wall then grab a bookshelf and slam it onto the ground, books fall everywhere and the glass and porcelain stored on the shelf shatter into millions of pieces. Looking around at the damage I've caused I try to scream but it comes out as a choked sob and I collapse to my knees sobbing into my palms. When I get up again I find myself at Howard’s liquor stash grabbing the strongest whiskey in the cabinet then storming off to the master bedroom to drink myself to death (hopefully).

_ “M-’m tired…. M’ sr st- st’ rk a-an s-scared” The boy lets out a choked off sob before his terrified face quickly turns into a furious one. _

_ “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE ME MR. STARK!” Peter grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer as blood pours out of his mouth. _

_ “T-this is y-your fault you t-took the suit and now I’m dead AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” _

_ “Kid please I’m sorry this wasn’t supposed to happen” My voice sounds small and scared. _

_ “NO I TRIED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE VULTURE BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN YOU NEVER LISTEN!! I HATE YOU IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT I’M DEAD AND IT’S YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU!!!” _

waking with a jolt, I look around at the bottles that surrounded me on the floor and gasped in pain as the hangover hit me all at once.

“Fuck” I mumble as I get up and stumble towards the nearest bathroom, tripping over several bottles along the way. When I reach the bathroom I drop to my knees in front of the toilet and hurl my guts out “ugh, why did I do this… oh” The realization hit harder that the hangover and with it came the overwhelming urge to drink my body weight all over again, because fuck the concequences, I screwed everything up already anyways.

Getting up and walking back over to the remaining full bottles, I admit defeat because six years of sobriety meant nothing anymore, I destroyed the most kind and innocent thing in my life.

* * *

**St. Mary Cemetery**

**A Week After The Night**

**[2017]**

* * *

~Tony~

I stand outside in the pouring rain, because it had to rain today how fucking fitting right, Pepper has her arm laced between mine and my waist as I watch the kid’s body lowered into the ground. There aren’t many people here, I don’t really know what I expected though, on the other side of me Happy stands with a mostly emotionless frown but holds more sorrow than his usual expression, a small group of children and May, who stands alone closest to the open grave, tears streaming down her face but a terrifying almost emotionless expression on her face watching her nephew lowered into a grave next to her husband’s and her brother and sister in-law’s, because Peter was it for her, all she had left and fuck if that didn’t make him feel worse because he didn’t deserve to be here mourning someone dead because of HIM.

When someone starts to fill the grave I pull my arm away from Pepper’s and turn to walk away, only getting a couple feet before someone grabs my shoulder and yanks me around, May, she stares at me for a moment before smacking me across the face.

“I’m sorry…” I whisper just loud enough for her to hear, and she storms off in tears. I can feel people staring at me but just bite my lip, turn and continue to walk away just in time to see someone flash a camera, great now Peter’s death will be all over the news just because I’m here. When I get into the car I vaguely hear Pepper and Happy get in afterwards.

“Just to the house Hap… please” I turn towards the window and block out everything either of them say until the car stops in front of the mansion I’ve been staying with since… the night. I unbuckle my seatbelt and notice Pep reaching to do the same but I place my hand on her arm, looking her in the eyes for the first time in a week “go home Pep, just. Please” I whisper and don’t notice her sagging in defeat as I get out of the car and walk back to the empty house.

  
  


* * *

**Press Conference**

**Four Weeks After The Night**

**[2017]**

* * *

~Tony~

Before stepping up to the podium, I take a deep breath and put on the fakest press smile I can manage.

“Alright, I’m going to get straight into this so that I'm not wasting anyone’s time. Many people noticed that Ironman and myself have been missing from the public in the last few weeks and as happy as it would make some people I am not here to explain why or that I’m coming back” I take a moment to collect myself so I don’t shatter in front of the press “As of today I am publicly announcing my leave of absence as both myself and Ironman. Thank you and goodbye” I turn and walk away as the crowd of press people go insane, brushing past Pepper as she tries to stop and talk to me but I ignore her the same as I’ve done since the funeral and get into my car and speed home.

_ “MR. STARK!!!” the kid’s voice echoes from somewhere but I can’t see him _

_ “KID?” _

_ “MR. STARK HELP ME PLEASE!” he sounds pained _

_ “KID WHERE ARE YOU” I scream but this time nobody replies and all I hear is a pained scream before a small voice whispers in my ear _

_ “Why did you kill me Mr. Stark, why did you just sit and watch me die, you did this YOU KILLED ME” _

“KID!” I reach out, but I look around but I’m in my room again and he’s still gone.

  
  


* * *

**Stark Mansion**

**Two Months After The Night**

**[2017]**

* * *

~Tony~

“You can’t keep living like this Tony!” Pepper yells, starting to sound exhausted

“watch me” I mumble back and she scoffs

“Tony I get it, I do, Peter meant a lot to you. But you can’t stop your life because of what happened to him” that’s it, nobody gets to tell him how HE felt about Peter not even Pepper.

“Get out Pepper” I say firmly and point towards the door as I stare at my feet.

“If I leave right now Tony, I’m not coming back, I won’t watch you kill yourself, If I leave we’re over. Do you even hear me Tony?” 

“Then I guess we’re over” I turn away and walk back to my bedroom, not making it in time to miss the sound of the door slam as Pepper leaves, for the last time.

Before completely passing out I ask FRIDAY to post a tweet detailing mine and Pepper’s separation with as little details as possible then to block all incoming calls.

_ “Mr. Stark… I’m scared, I- I don’t wanna die, please don’t let me die”  _

_ “I wanna go home Mr. Stark, please, let me go home” _

_ “Why, why are you doing this?” _

_ “Why did you kill me” _

_ “WHY DID YOU KILL ME IT SHOULD BE YOU!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!! I BLAME YOU!!” _

I jump up screaming and rip the covers off, walking down the hall back to the liquor cabinet, ignoring the tears falling down my face.

* * *

**Stark Mansion**

**Three and a Half Months After The Night**

**[2017]**

* * *

~Tony~

“Look man, I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you because first you break up with Pepper and now you aren’t going out as Ironman for missions or on your own, I’m not even fucking touching the fact that you’ve broken what six years of sobriety” Rhodey sighs and rubs a hand down his face “you need to get your shit together man”

“Fuck off Rhodey, I don’t care why you came here just leave, I don’t need this right now” I say and begin to turn around but Rhodes catches my arm.

“This is what I’m talking about Tones, you need help, let someone help you”

“GET THE FUCK OUT JAMES, LEAVE! NOW” I scream, pointing at the exit and Rhodey looks helpless

“Just think about it man” he places something on the table before turning and walking out, I walk over to the table to see what he left and scoff, a therapist of fucking course, I turn and walk away leaving the card un-touched.

  
  


* * *

**Avengers Compound**

**A Year After The Night**

**[2018]**

* * *

~Tony~

Thanos came… we lost.

I left my house to fight for the first time in a fucking year and it all goes to shit, half the world is dead and so is Peter, he would’ve wanted to join the fight and I probably would have tried to stop him until he either tricked me or convinced me. But he didn’t because he is still dead and now so is half the universe.

“STARK!” I look up and see the rest of the avengers staring at me.

“What?” I ask, now just tired of this, of everything.

“We need a plan, to fix this, to bring everyone back” Rogers shoots back sounding almost desperate, hah fuck him I’m done.

“Sure” I stand up and walk towards them and their eyes seem to light up “you do that, I’m leaving” I walk right past the group.

“Stark what the hell are you doing?” I turn to Romanoff

“I said I’m leaving because I’m done, I am so fucking done with this bullshit job, I was done with it a year ago but I came back and it went to shit, so I’m leaving because I quit” I almost yell, and it silences everyone so I turn and leave.

Instead of going home just yet, I stop at my old lab.

“Hey Fri?” I ask softly.

“Yes Boss” FRIDAY replies immediately

“Play Pete’s Germany vlog will ya?”

“Are you sure boss?” FRIDAY asks concerned

“JUST FUCKING DO IT!” I yell, running out of patience and miss the sound of doors opening as FRIDAY starts the video.

**a Film by Peter Parker**

**“New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s home.” Peter says in a gravelly voice.**

I smile at the fake voice Peter uses to narrate

**“Who are you talking to?” Happy questions from the front seat**

**“No one. Just making a little video of the trip.” Peter answers in his normal voice.**

**“You know you can’t show it to anyone.” Happy says, sounding annoyed.**

**“Yeah, I know.”**

**“Then why are you narrating in that voice?”**

**“Uh... Because it’s fun.”**

**“Fun.”**

**“So, uh, why do they call you Happy?” Pete asks curiously.**

**Happy ignores him and rolls up the partition which reflects Peter filming.**

“Fri can you skip the end, in the car?” I ask.

Friday doesn’t answer and just skips to the end of the video and Tony remains oblivious to the presence behind him.

**“What are you doing, a little video diary?” video Tony asks lightheartedly.**

I cringe at how much happier and healthier past me looks, even with a black eye.

**“Yeah.” Peter responds sounding slightly embarrassed.**

**“It’s all right. I’d probably do the same” video Tony says back**

**“I told him not to do it. He was filming everything” Happy cuts in from the front seat**

**“It’s okay”**

**“I’m gonna wipe the chip”**

**“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?” video Tony says, stopping Happy’s rant**

**“Yeah, hold on” Peter says from behind the camera**

**“We rolling?”**

**“An alibi? Sure”**

**“Get in the frame”**

**“Okay” The camera shuffles and now Peter is in the frame smiling.**

**“Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope” video Tony jokes and Peter looks uncomfortable.**

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, god I never shut up do I.

**“Peter, that’s inappropriate. All right, let’s start over. You can edit it”**

**“Mm-hmm” Peter is already smiling again.**

As I watch I can feel my eyes start to well up again.

**“Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impres-”**

“Fri stop the video” I say, voice straining as I try not to break down.

I stand and turn to the door and see all the avengers standing there.

“God you guys have zero sense of privacy don’t you” I scoff.

“Tony c’mon we can still save him, that’s why you’re upset right, we still have a chance to bring him and everyone else back” Rogers says trying to sound sympathetic.

“NO ROGERS!” the man flinches slightly at my tone, good “we can’t fucking save him” I scrub my cheek, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

“Well not if we don’t try” he says, still trying to push

“What don’t you fucking get?” I question angrily “Peter won’t come back, that video” I turn to point where Pete’s face is still paused on the screen “was taken last year, days after germany and two months before he died, so even if you do come up with some stupid ass plan to bring everyone back and it works, PETER WILL STILL BE GONE!!!” a tear escapes and runs down my cheek “I’m going home, don’t try and contact me, I’m done and Iron-man is over” I push past the group and walk out of the compound.

_ “Mr. Stark?” _

_ “MR.STARK!!!” _

_ “HELP ME!”  _

_ “PLEASE!” his voice sounds small and terrified _

_ “KID?” I scream _

I wake up on the floor of my living room with an empty bottle in hand, standing up I walk over to the table and slam the bottle down and look at the untouched business card Rhodey left but just turn and walk away.

* * *

**The Lake House**

**Four Years After The Night**

**[2021]**

* * *

~Tony~

They brought everyone back, they had tried asking me for help but I didn’t answer the door, I mean I don’t live at the mansion anymore anyways and they don’t know where I live now but FRIDAY is still installed and filmed them yelling through the door, it was kind of funny.

A year into the ‘blip’ as they are calling it now, I moved to the lake house so I could be alone or more so than I already was, but I have an alpaca now so maybe I’m less alone, Gerald is good company.

I kept the business card and it sits on my nightstand, I haven’t called them and I’m not sure I will but I just can’t throw it out for some reason.

About a year ago May died, it was a car accident on the way home from work and with her she took the last of the Parker bloodline, and I’m not sure if it was out of spite but I was left every single one of Peter’s belongings because she had left his room how it was left, and I rebuilt that room in the lake house and someone may call it unhealthy but I think it’s cathartic. Sometimes I just stand in the doorway, a few times I walked in, once I fell asleep in the bed after crying for three hours straight, not my proudest moment but most days the door stays shut and locked.

My nightmares are less frequent and almost never about New York, Afghanistan or Thanos and if they are Peter is somehow in them and dying, replacing Yinsen, falling from the wormhole as I try and fail to catch him, or turning to dust in my arms but mostly they are that night or just him screaming and I can’t find him.

I can’t fucking do this anymore, no I won't ever go back to being Iron-man even though I keep the nano suit on just in case but maybe I should try because I can’t deal with the nightmares, watching and listening to Peter dying every single night. 

I slowly walk to my nightstand and pick up the card.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, boss?” FRIDAY asks quietly

“Can you call the number on the card please and set an appointment”

“Of course boss” her voice sounds happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters from here out will switch POVs between Peter and Tony.
> 
> Check out my insta  
> https://www.instagram.com/checkr1bored.ao3/  
> or  
> @ checkr1bored.ao3
> 
> -CB :)


End file.
